Miles' Cosmic Crush
'Miles' Cosmic Crush '''is the 36th episode of Season 12. Summary Loretta and M.E.R.C. believe that Miles is crushing on Cassie the Star Darling. What's even more surprising is that Cassie has asked Miles and Loretta to come with her and Sage to Disney Junior Town's Cherry Blossom Spring Festival this spring evening. Plot The episode begins with Cassie sitting under a shady tree reading Prince-and-Princess-ology textbooks. Inside Disney Junior Elementary School, in the Ocean-ology Class, Miles was gazing at her from an open window when Loretta and MERC came and snapped him back to reality. Shaking his head, it took Miles to realize that class was over and it was time for lunch. In the cafeteria, Miles was eating his lunch while he had his Star Zap out, looking at pictures of Cassie. But just then, Loretta and MERC have arrived in time to find him looking at the pictures as Loretta asks her brother was he was looking at. Embarrassed, Miles quickly hides his Star Zap behind his back and tried his best to hide the pictures, but he was too slow for MERC who snatched the Star Zap from him. MERC, began swiping the screen for him and Loretta to look at all the pictures of Cassie, but it was only for a short time when Miles took his Star Zap away from MERC, telling them that the pictures are private and starts scowling at them with his cheeks flushing, and he sighed as he closed his Star Zap and puts it inside his pocket. Smirking, Loretta quickly apologizes and stifles a laugh while sitting next to her brother and started unpacking her lunch. Miles then tells her that she doesn't respect his privacy just when Cassie came passing by with her lunch tray of strawberry milk, pizza bagels, and for dessert, strawberry shortcake. Again, Miles' cheeks turned red when he saw Cassie sit at a nearby lunch table with her friend, Sage. And to his surprise, she waved back with a smile. Nudging his sister, Miles whispers to her and MERC that Cassie just smiled and waved at him, and MERC reminds him that the Cherry Blossom Spring Festival is tomorrow, so then Loretta suggests that he should ask her out, but Miles just shook his head, even though he wants too. Later after lunch, Miles was walking in the hallway looking in his Star Zap when on the other side of the hallway, Cassie was reading her textbook of a million princess tiaras and ball gowns, and just when the two aren't watching where they're going, they bumped into each other and dropped their stuff! Scrambling up to their feet, both Cassie and Miles picked up their stuff but found themselves touching each others' hands and they looked into each other's eyes, with their faces both red. Then they shook their heads and got up, apologizing to each other then Miles saw that he had Cassie's star-shaped glasses in his hand, then dusted them, and handed them back to her. Cassie stammers a thanks and walks away while Miles just stood there, blushing until his face was as red a tomato when Loretta and MERC walked towards him and once again, snapped him out of his trance and his blush faded away as his sister tells him that it's time to leave. While walking home from school, Loretta asks Miles when he'll ask Cassie out. However, Miles doesn't know just as he, Loretta, and M.E.R.C. made it to the Stellosphere to relax. As he was in his room, Miles did his homework and went to sit on his bed to open his Star Zap and look at the pictures of Cassie again. He did wish that Cassie would take him out just for a while. The next day, it was time for the Cherry Blossom Spring Festival. Miles, Loretta, and MERC were preparing for this big day as they dressed into their new outfits that their parents bought for them yesterday. Just as the kids were dressed, Leo and Phoebe called them down because someone is here to pick them up for the festival. Miles, Loretta, and MERC went down to meet that person only to their surprise, it was their Star Darling friends, Sage and Cassie! When Sage and Cassie greeted them, Loretta replies with a hello and a wave while Miles looked down, his cheeks flushing. Phoebe notices her son's blushing face and asked him if he was okay as Miles replies that he's fine and stops blushing to look up at his mother, and says that it's just the weather. But the truth was that Miles noticed how beautiful Cassie looked in her new Wishling clothes. Leo then gave the kids a packed lunch just for the afternoon and a picnic blanket and Miles and Loretta thanked him. After saying goodbye to their parents, Sage, Cassie, Miles, Loretta, and MERC left for the festival. When they arrived, they find their other friends setting up a picnic blanket and putting their lunches down. Kwazii was the first to notice Miles, Loretta, MERC, Sage, and Cassie coming and he waves his paw at them to greet them as they came near to greet their friends back. Everyone sets their picnic blankets down and soon, everyone went out to have fun and purchased some cool stuff or play games with their money. Loretta, Miles, and M.E.R.C. followed Sage and Cassie to which part of the festival they should go to. Sage spotted a fishing game where you have to catch some toy fish with a fishing pole and suggests that they should play that game first. Excitedly, Sage, Cassie, Miles, MERC, and Loretta run over to the booth to spend their money and the man happily gives them their fishing poles. As they got their fishing poles, they started playing but Cassie was having trouble with her fishing pole as Miles saw this and helps her on how to use it. After Cassie finally got it down, she got more toy fish than her friends and she receives a prize: four golden bracelets with charms. She receives her prizes and says that she couldn’t have done it without Miles, who was slightly blushing and scratching the back of his head. Then, as Miles and his friends thanked the man for letting them play, they were off to play some more games. But just then, Cassie smelled something sweet and caught the sight of fluffy pink candy stuffed in bags. She and Sage heard about that stuff from Gemma before, it was called cotton candy, and it was so soft and yummy. When Miles, Loretta, and MERC noticed Sage and Cassie looking in amazement at how the cotton candy maker was making the cotton candy by spinning some pink and blue sugar into a strange machine, they've decided to buy themselves and the two Star Darlings some cotton candy, so Miles took out his money and purchased some pink cotton candy for the girls and two bags of blue cotton candy for him and MERC. After getting their cotton candy, Cassie took a piece out of the bag and she found it very delicious while Miles looked up at her and found her very cute when she ate a piece of her cotton candy. Cassie saw Miles staring at her as he quickly took his face away and his cheeks turned red just as Cassie asked him if he was okay. Stuttering, Miles managed to say that he’s fine, despite his cheeks turning red, and he opened his bag to start eating his blue cotton candy. Later, Miles, Loretta, Sage, and Cassie played many countless games and won many more prizes, then stopped for more snacks and drinks. Just then, Miles and Loretta saw their friends Haruna, Blodger, Mirandos, Pip, and Rygan. Miles runs over to them and high fives Haruna, Pip, Blodger, and Rygan and Loretta goes over to Mirandos to say hello and ask her how everything is going as Mirandos replies that everything is going smoothly and that she has been working on some new computer data on her home planet before going to the festival. She also complimented Loretta and Miles’ new clothes that their parents gave them to wear in the festival. Haruna looks over Miles‘ shoulder to see Sage and Cassie, and asks Miles if the two were his and Loretta’s babysitters, or if one of them is ”his (Miles’) girlfriend”, and asks Miles if he was having a “date” which made him laugh and his best friend‘s cheeks turn magenta. As Haruna stopped laughing, Miles asks him in a stammering tone why he would say that and he is not dating anybody because he, Loretta, and MERC are just hanging out with Sage and Cassie, as Haruna said exactly and that he was just joking about the date thing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Miles nods then turns to Sage and Cassie to make sure that they didn’t hear what Haruna said to him, only to see that they were playing another game and winning yet another prize. All that blushing was making Miles hot, so he decides to buy himself a drink as he rushes away from his friends and goes over to a nearby drink booth to buy some lemonade. When he got his lemonade, Miles sips into the straw but wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into Cassie who also got lemonade and their drinks spilled on their shirts. Spluttering, Miles apologizes to Cassie as his face turns completely red and runs off back to the drink booth to get some napkins, not realizing that Cassie was following him to also get napkins. Miles placed his hand on the napkins, just when he felt another hand on his and saw that it was Cassie, who was trying to get the napkins too as she blushed and Miles gets the napkin to wipe the lemonade off Cassie's shirt while she did the same with his shirt. Then, as they saw each other wiping the lemonade off their shirts, Miles and Cassie looked at each other and their faces flushed when they saw each other wiping the spilled drinks off them. Just then, Haruna, Blodger, Mirandos, Pip, and Rygan noticed and where shocked at what they saw Miles trying to help Cassie and Haruna blurts out that he knew that his friend was dating a girl. Hearing his best friend say that hurt Miles' feelings as he ran off, feeling embarrassed and leaving Cassie looking and feeling sympathetic for him. Under a cherry blossom tree, Miles sits solemnly and watching the cherry blossom petals fall from the branches, when he saw his friends, and even Sage and Cassie come toward him. He asked them in a slightly harsh tone what they were doing here as Haruna apologizes for shouting when he should’ve kept his mouth shut, and Miles slowly smiles as he forgave his best friend, then glanced at Cassie who was blushing and looking away from him, shyly, then asked him if he wants her to sit next to him while their friends set up the picnic blanket and food as Miles thought for a moment, and accepts her to join him. While their friends were setting up the picnic and Connor was sketching in his sketch pad, Cassie and Miles laid on the cherry blossom petal-covered grass talking and chuckling, then their hands joined together. They stared into each other's eyes, and could see the love in them. They were enjoying this moment together, until Loretta calls to them that the picnic and the food is all set up. Everyone was eating every food in their picnic while watching the cherry blossoms float off their trees: sandwiches, cheese and crackers, chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with pink and white icing, sugar cookies with pink sprinkles, cream puffs, strawberry ice cream, cherry blossom mochi, apples, bananas, peaches, orange slices, beef stew, chicken and rice, tamagoyaki, and for the drinks were water, lemonade, and pink lemonade. While Miles was munching on his cupcake, he felt himself lying on the side of Cassie, and was afraid that she would be creeped out, but she didn’t seem to mind it at all as she inserts another orange slice into her mouth and smiled down at him. Later that evening, the festival came to an end and everyone said goodnight and went home. But before Miles could join Loretta and MERC, Cassie calls to him to tell him that she had a great time in her and Sage’s first cherry blossom festival on Wishworld. Blushing again, Miles says that it’s the least he and his friends can do and that it’s been fun, then suggests that they should do this again next year. Smiling, Cassie says that she’d liked that as she suddenly places a kiss on Miles’ forehead that made his cheeks flush even more red before joining Sage and heading back up to Starland. After the two Star Darlings have left, Miles placed his hand on his forehead and smiled to himself just as Loretta called for him to come on or they’ll be late to go home. As he heard his sister and MERC, Miles ran to join them. This was the best moment of his life, and he hoped that he could never ever forget it in galactic years, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * Miles and Cassie are shown to have feelings for each other, despite their ages. * Miles and Loretta wear new outfits in this episode. * The Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST music, ''Kimochi Afureru, is played in the scene of Cassie and Miles holding each others’ hands and looking at each other while lying under a cherry blossom tree. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Miles images Category:Cassie images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST music Category:Romance images Category:Couple images